A Quick Guide on how to create Eevee Elite Wiki pages
So maybe you've never edited or created a Wikia article before. Or maybe you have, but you aren't sure how you can help out with this one. Well, either way, you've come to the right place! Considering that this wikia is my first, it took me quite a while to figure out what exactly I was doing. Hopefully this article will help out anyone who wants to contribute to the universe of the Eevee Elite. How to create a Wikia page In the top right corner of the page, above the search box but below the black Wikia bar at the very top of the page, is a button that says "Contribute." Clicking this brings up a list of things you can do, such as edit the current page, add videos or pictures, customize the navigation system (those menus next to the contribute button that lead to the various categories and pages on the wikia) and to create a brand new page. You can also check the recent changelog to see who has made changes recently. How to edit a page that has already been created This is easy. At the top of every page, right next to the title, is the "edit" button. You can also click "edit" for a particular section of each page. This does the same thing, but auto-scrolls you to the section you want to edit. Or, you could click "edit" from the Contribute menu. Three ways to do the same thing! Using the text editor Once you've clicked create or edit, it brings up a simple text editor. At the top of the editor you have all the basic options- bold, underline, italics, indentions, bulleted and numbered lists, strikethrough, and text size. You can also create links to other pages. On the right is an option to add various content, such as photos, slideshows, and tables. Above that is a text box where you can type a brief summary of what you're editing. Below the content stuff is the Category summary. This is important; it tells the wikia what page categories you want this page to be within. If you leave this blank, the only way to find the page will be to hit the random page button and get lucky. The current three categories are in the menu bar under Wiki Content- "The Teams," "Eeveelutions and Enemies," and "Battles and Tactics." Anything having to do with the teams themselves, such as history, goes int he first category. The second category gets the pages for each Pokemon species (such as Leafeon and Glaceon), each individual character (such as Jade), and all of their signature moves (such as Railgun) and any important non-signature moves as well. A few uniqe or otherwise important kinds of equipment will also link here. The third category is where the details of all important battles go, along with various kinds of advanced tactics for certain kinds of fighters. Vehicle and weapon information also goes here, along with any particularily important signature moves. Some pages will go in multiple categories. If you don't know what category it goes in, just put it in the Eeveelutions and Enemies section and either send me a message or leave a comment on the page. Below the categories section is a templates section- I have no idea what this does. Discussing a page's contents If you ever have a question or a suggestion, use the "talk" button at the top of a page next to the "edit" button. I haven't actually used this feature yet, since at the time of this writing I haven't publicly given out a link to this page yet so I have no one to talk to. However, a quick look indicates that it probably uses the same kind of text editor as page editing. Do's and Don'ts Don't- #Edit other people's character pages without their permission. Unless the page belongs to a character you have made or you have permission to change it, don't touch the pages for individual characters such as Jade. You wouldn't want other people changing your own character's pages, would you? #Leave the summary box blank when making page edits. I want to know what was changed without looking through the whole page and going off of my memory. #Godmod. This means creating a character so powerful that they could destroy everyone. The Eevee Elite has a proper military structure, and most individuals aren't very strong in more than one or two specific tasks unless they've been training for years. New members should stick to either a small number of weak signature moves, one or two moderately strong moves, or a single very strong one. Do- #Use proper spelling and grammar. I can't emphasize this enough. If you don't know how to make a proper article, then don't make one. And no swearing in your articles, either. #Look for minor spelling and grammar errors and fix them. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. This is the only instance when you should change a character page belonging to someone else without their permission. I make quite a few typing errors myself. #Leave citations or notes at the bottom of a page if you happen to be borrowing someone else's ideas. If the ideas originated in the Eevee Elite somewhere, then I don't care so much about citations, but if they came from somewhere else then you should mention the source just to be on the safe side. Look on the home page and the Move Origins section on the Railgun page for some details. And by citations, I don't mean MLA format citations or anything like that- just tell me where you got the idea from. Hopefully this helps out somewhat. I struggled my first couple of days trying to figure out what does what, and even now I have no idea what the templates do and I haven't quite figured out how to fully edit the navigation system to take the "Category:" part out of the titles...... but at least anyone who reads this should be able to create and edit pages without any troubles!